tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Nine
Other Dimension The Cerberus Blade brought its claws down on the Time Force Megazord, forcing it to fall in a shower of sparks as the Spectral Genesis Megazord brought its sword in to defend it from another strike, also using the shield for itself. Micki: We can’t let them fall for this. Gothika Carrierzord, fire! The Carrierzord fired off two missiles, striking the Cerberus Blade in the back. With this opportunity, the Time Force Megazord rose again and performed a double slash with the Spectral Genesis Megazord. With the massive injury, the three-headed wolf fell over and exploded in a massive fireball, its essence going into the atmosphere and dissipating into nothingness. Trip: Alright, now its time we get going. The pass codes to the get to the base are in your Carrierzord’s computers, so everything should be good to go. The Time Force Megazord then converted back to Jet Mode as the Spectral Genesis separated and had its components go into the Gothika Carrierzord. Both took off for Angel Grove. Dino Ops, Reffside, California, 2004 The teens and Haley finally arrived. Conner: Hey Doctor O, what’s with the dog? Tommy: Rangers, this is SPD Supreme Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger. We’ve teamed up with him before, but I’m sure that you don’t recall that event as he erased your memories. Doggie: Conner, Ethan, Kira, it is nice to see you again. I just wish that the means of this meeting were under better circumstances. Ethan: What do you mean? Doggie: It seems that Octomus has returned. In this timeline, there should be two of him, and the one in the Underworld is the one that belongs in this timeline. The other came from the Shadow World, and he is snatching up rangers from every time period. Trent: So what you’re saying is you came here to warn us about an incoming enemy that appears to be an unstoppable force. How exactly are we supposed to defeat him? Doggie: History states that the Mystic Force Rangers of 2006 overloaded him with their magic powers. Question is, is his new body able to take more power? On the monitors, Sylar appeared and began trashing the city. Kira: Looks like he’s here. Doggie: No, I recognize that form from SPD criminal files. His name is Sylar and he was arrested on Eltar after murder on fifty-three planets. Octomus must have recruited him into his force. Tommy: If what you say is true, then we’re going to need some extra rangers. Tommy walks over to a safe, putting the combination in. He opens the safe revealing his two Power Morphers, his Turbo Morpher, Dragonzord coin, Tigerzord coin, and his Turbo Key. Tommy: Haley, feel free to work with any of these. We need to handle Sylar before he can cause too much damage, and it is likely we won’t be coming back. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy: DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! Trent: White Ranger, Dino Power! The five instantly morphed and arrived to the scene Conner: Sylar, whatever you trying to do, it’s not going to work. Sylar: I may not know how you know my name, but it has already worked. All I needed to do was draw you into the open. Trent ran at the Karovian at full speed, using his Dino powers. With Sylar distracted by the White Ranger, the others quickly went in to attack him. Sylar: Enough of this, I think it’s time to step it up a notch. Cyber Destroyer! Tommy: That isn’t good. Conner, give me the Triassic Shield. As the Cyber Destroyer descends onto Reefside, the Red Ranger hands his shield over to the Black. Tommy: All right, let’s show him what we’re made of. Brachio! Mezodon Megazord! Conner: Thundersaurus Megazord! Trent: Dino Stegazord! At their call, the Brachiozord and Stegozord marched in alongside the Triassic Rover as the Dragozord flew overhead. Once they had arrived, the Drago and Stego combined with Trent teleporting into the cockpit. The Mezodon also converted to its Megazord formation, with Tommy taking command. The Brachio opened its compartments, revealing the Tyranno, Tricera, and Ptera Biozords as they sped out and combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord. Sylar: Do you think those scare me? Why don’t you try my Cyber Cannon? What Master Octomus wants, Master Octomus gets. The Cyber Destroyer’s chest compartment opened up, revealing a central blaster. From the barrel of the cannon, a purple beam shot out, striking the three Megazords and the Brachiozord. Hayley (looking up from her workbench): What’s going on? Doggie: It looks like he’s striking them with dark energy. This might be what has been happening to other rangers. How’s that Morpher coming? Hayley: I’m almost done integrating the Tigerzord coin into the Turbo Morpher. It may not give me access to the Falconzord or White Shogunzord with the small amount of energy left in it, but it may be able to access Titanus or Tor. Doggie: That’s great, now all we need is gear that this new ranger can call his or her own. Wait, what’s going on? On the monitor, it could be seen that the Zords were dissolving from the dark energy into the time stream. Hayley: I think I know who to make the ranger. The Morpher is complete by the way. Doggie, head upstairs and get Tommy’s air conditioner. I’ll head to the garage and see if there is anything I can use. At her orders, Doggie ran upstairs and began looking around the house for where Tommy’s air conditioner may be as Hayley ran outside to Tommy’s garage. Shadow World Octomus: Ah, so glad to see that the body has been prepared. Voice: As am I, old one. Octomus: And who do you think you are? Voice: I am Venjix, and I have a deal for you. There is a Ranger Team in the year 2012 that you seem to have missed on your travel through the time stream. I have been told of what you are doing, and I want the team that put me here out of commission Octomus: How did I miss them? Venjix: They are part of an alternate timeline than where you come from. After they were done talking, Octomus stepped through a phased back into the parallel world, to 2012. Aquitar, 2004 The Felis Rangers descended on the Aquitian Rangers, swords drawn. In their heated sword battle, they hardly noticed Ransik and Nadira walk through a temporal portal near the battlefield. Nadira: Well, it looks like we have our work cut out for us daddy. Ransik: That it does, Nadira. But remember, Octomus wants these rangers alive so that they do not go into the light realm out of his reach, but rather somewhere close to the Shadow World. Once they are destroyed there, we will not ever have to worry about them again. It appears they have yet to notice us though. Nadira: I have an idea. Ransik: Way ahead of you. Uthe Mejor Catastros! Uthe Mejor Ultimus! Catastros rose from the Infershia symbol as Ransik went through, morphed as the Knight Wolf. The two then merged into the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Aurico (blocking a strike from Sakura): What is that thing? Iris (trying to strike Cestro): No idea, but it may give one of us leverage. Battle Borgs! Each of the Felis Rangers through their Battle Borg coins into the air, each summoning a cat themed Battle Borg. Delphine: We cannot let them gain the upper hand in battle. Battle Borgs, deploy now! Aurico: Falconzord, power up! The Aquitian Rangers’ call, their Battle Borgs materialized in front of the Felis Battle Borgs and the two teams began to battle once again both on the ground and through their Battle Borgs mimicking their every move. Ransik stood there, observing the two teams as they battled. The Falconzord flew in behind the Black Frog Battle Borg, firing its rockets at the Pink Lynx Battle Borg. Ransik: With them distracted, this will be easy. From the shield on his chest, Ransik fired six dark orbs, each attaching to the Red Ape, White Crane, Yellow Bear, Blue Wolf, and Black Frog Battle Borgs and one going to the Falconzord. Once they had transformed into Infershia symbols, all six Zords froze, as did the five rangers they were being controlled by. The symbols then erupted into temporal portals, sucking the rangers and Zords in. Orchid: After them! The Felis Rangers leapt into the Aquitian portals as their Battle Borgs did the same into the giant portals before they closed. Ransik: No! They care too much about their rivalry that they didn’t get the opportunity to join us. Nadira: So, what do we do now? Ransik: We continue with our mission, and report losing the Felis Rangers to the Master later. Ransik then demorphed, separating from Catastros and shrinking as he did so. Earth, Corinth City, 2012 Octomus: So, this is Corinth City. Should be easy to find the rangers in here. But first… Octomus’ hand began to glow with a purple energy around the blue crystal that he had Ransik bring him. The crystal shattered, something inside taking the form of a woman with two katanas. Octomus: Miratrix, rise up. Miratrix: What’s going on? Who are you? Octomus: I am Octomus, the Master, and I have freed you from your imprisonment. We are going to combat the rangers of this city. There is no chance that they would recognize you, as we are long past the Overdrive Rangers. Miratrix: Whatever you want, I will do, Master. Meanwhile, at the Command Tower... Vasquez: Sir, there appears to be an unusual spike in energy in the Western quadrant of the city. It doesn’t appear to be human or attack bot however. Colonel Truman: Tell Doctor K to dispatch the rangers. Shortly thereafter, the seven rangers drive onto the scene in their cars. Scott: Okay, now what are we supposed to look for? Octomus (with weapon to Mira’s neck): How about this? One wrong move and this civilian gets it. Now, morph. Flynn: Should we do it? I mean, normally our enemies would want to prevent us from morphing. It’s got to be some kind of trap. Dillon: Whatever he wants, if we don’t meet his demands, he’ll kill her. Scott (leading the others): Alright, RPM, Get in Gear! Gem: Alright, now just hand… Gemma: Over the girl. Octomus: You’ll have to fight for her. (He twitches the blade, making it look like it is closer to Mira’s neck) Summer: Okay, you asked for it. Energy Blast! Flynn: Time Manipulation Burst! Before Summer could launch her attack off to Octomus’ side, Flynn froze time and quickly ran up to him and pulled the staff out into the blast’s path. Unfortunately, his time limit was up and he got hit with the attack, ramming him into the staff, further thrusting it back temporarily before he fell to the ground. Scott then grabbed onto Dillon as they both charged up. Scott: Energy Burst! Dillon: Invincibility Shield! Before Octomus could bring the staff back to Mira, the two arrived, blocking the blade using the shield. Ziggy: My turn. Turbo Axe! Teleport! Ziggy teleported in front of Octomus and struck him with his axe, forcing him to let go for Ziggy to grab onto the girl and teleport back to his previous location with her before Octomus could force Rangers Red and Black to the ground. Ziggy: There you go ma’am. So, are you single? Mira: Why yes, I am. Ziggy: Great, so after this, you wanna get some dinner? Mira: We’ll see. Ziggy: Sweet! I got a date! Once Ziggy turned his back to her and ran up to Summer’s side, both of them felt a sharp pain down their backs as Miratrix brought her katanas down. Gem: Ziggy! Gemma: Summer! Scott: Guys! Flynn: Great mother molasses. You planned this thing from the beginning. Octomus: Yes, I did. And you rangers fell for it big time. Octomus then grew to his giant size alongside Miratrix who assumed her owl form. Scott: So, he wants it that way. Eagle Racer! Paleozord! Flynn: Lion Hauler! Summer: Bear Crawler! Ziggy: Tail Spinner! Dillon: Wolf Cruiser! Ziggy and Dillon: Croc Carrier! Gem: Falcon Copter! Gemma: Tiger Jet! Gem and Gemma: Whale Blimp! Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Gem, and Gemma: Engine Cells, activate! The twelve Zords materialized and began combining into the High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Mach Megazord, and PaleoMax Megazord. Doctor K (over communications): Rangers, their energy charts are higher than anything we’ve seen before. Use the Road Attack Zord. Flynn: Aye, I’ve got it. Road Attack Zord! Engine Cell, activate! He tossed the Zord out as it grew to the size of the Megazords, ready to fight. The Zords then went into attack formation, the High Octane, ValveMax, and Road Attack Zord going after Octomus as the PaleoMax and Mach Megazords charged Miratrix. Octomus: Enough of this. RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!!! Behind the five massive robots, a portal opened, sucking them in as well as the rangers’ vehicles. As the portal closed, Octomus got a telepathic message from Ransik. Ransik: Master, we managed to detain the Aquitian Rangers, but before we could recruit the Felis Rangers, they jumped in after the Aquitians. Octomus: It does not matter, if the Felis Rangers were there, Ninjakon cannot be far off. Find him and see if he can provide his services to us. Ransik: Yes, Master. Nadira: I shall stay and find him. Daddy, you go on ahead to 2003 with Sylar. I will arrive back with you once I have found Ninjakon and meet up with the Master. Other dimension, Angel Grove mountains As the Time Force Rangers and Tectonic Specters approached the UAOH airbase, they met back up with the Time Force B-Squad, Ninjetti, United Aura, and Jungle Fury Rangers. Jen: Well, glad to see you guys again. Alex: Same to you Jen. I’m just glad that we can get some rest after this one. The teams continued flying their Zords to the hangar bay, unknowingly leading a pack of Quadrafighters and Velocifighters to their base. Once beyond the sensors, the controls of the enemy aircraft locked up as lasers and missiles erupted from the mountainside, evading the Zords but still taking the fighters down. Dulcea: What was that?! RJ: My guess, someone was following us. Hangar Bay Ardric: I see you guys made it back to base. It turns out that three more teams have arrived. SPD, I want you to head to Reefside. It seems the Dino Thunder Rangers have shown up and it would be best to send a team that is familiar with them. Sky: Right, let’s go. SPD Emergency! Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sam, & Nova: SPD Emergency! The eight rangers morphed in a flash of black, red, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, and silver light as they headed over to the Delta Base. Once in the Command Center, they converted it to Crawler formation as they rolled out, taking a holographic track to the ground before getting to Reefside. Ardric: Trey, Zorlo, I want you two to head to Atlantis. It appears the Aquitian Rangers have arrived and they will need your help. Trey: Even though a watery environment and me don’t mix, we will do our best. It’s Morphin Time! Gold Ranger Power! Zorlo: Phantom Power! A flash of black light covered the two rangers as they assumed their Gold Ranger and Phantom Ranger forms, jumping into Pyramidas before rolling out of the hangar bay. Ardric: Thomson, you take your team to Corinth City. If you don’t know where that is, it is where Boston, Massachusetts once stood, big dome, you shouldn’t miss it. Thomson: Got it. It’s Morphin Time! The Speed Drivers were covered in a flash of red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and navy light as they ran to the Speed Base, where Jack and Kat were busy working on a project in the lab. The thrusters ignited as the base took off from the ground, heading to the opposite side of the country. Star City Alexander: There they are. Let’s get down there. The rangers lowered the Element Shuttle down to the Quintessence Ultrazord, which was now being overrun by Blue Putties and Oozemen Jacob: Let’s do this. Thunder Hammer! Alexander: Fire Launcher! Sin: Snow Shooter! Joshua: Rain Catcher! Karen: Wind Blower! As the five rangers began to battle the footsoldiers, the six Aether Rangers and Epsilon 12 exited the Ultrazord. Gary: Let’s give them a hand. Aether Blade! Ken: Aether Discus! Francis: Aether Gauntlet! Caitlin: Aether Staff! Renee: Aether Baton! Buster: Star Shooter! Epsilon: Rangers, what am I supposed to do? Eye beams don’t work as well as I would like them to. In response to his question, Ken and Caitlin threw their Pentablasters to the robot who caught them and began to fire at the Oozeman in front of him. Briarwood, California As the Stratoforce Rangers brought the Hyper Jet into the city, some Hidiacs and Styxoids on the rooftops began to fire on them. Giovanni: Looks like we have company. We must be getting close. Daniel: I’ll handle these guys. You keep looking for the rangers. History reports say that the Mystic Force turned into their own Zords, so they may be difficult to find. Guy: Good idea. May the power protect you. Daniel launched out of the cockpit and began slicing down the zombies left and right using his Avenger Blade. Soon, the team came upon a massive train robot. Randy: Thought they were their Zords. What’s with the fallen Megazord? Jacqueline: I don’t know, but perhaps they had one robot on their side. Let’s bring her in. As the Hyper Jet landed, the Mystic Rangers began to stir back to consciousness along with Clare, Snow Prince, Brightstar, and Fireheart. Nick: What’s going on. Katie: We are the Stratoforce Rangers, and we’re here to pick you up. Xander: How come we haven’t heard of you before? Jeff: Probably because we are from your future. Can we put some codes into your train? Chip: You could if there was a way to combine your technology. Tom: Oh trust me, there is a way. History says that your morphers were cell phone-wand hybrids, so if you could hand over a morpher, that would be great. Nick handed his morpher over to Giovanni, who then pressed a sequence of buttons. With the code complete, he held the tip towards the Solar Streak and pressed the top button, sending the code into the Megazord. San Angeles, California Zarek: We should have known, Chillers and Lava Lizards all over the Megazords. Erethro: Well, what are we waiting for? Kaplee: I agree. Cyber Blade, Lightning power! Zarek: Cyber Fire Saber! Erethro: Cyber Boomerang! Galephina: Cyber Bow! Dalma: Cyber Blade, Light power! The five rangers jumped down from the Cyber Dragon Carrier, batting back the blasts from the footsoldiers as they fell. Mack: Is it just me, or are those Power Rangers? Rose: It looks like it. Tyzonn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get out there and give them a hand. Drive Detector! Mack: Drive Lance! Will: Drive Slammer! Dax: Drive Vortex! Ronny: Drive Claws! Rose: Drive Geyser! The Overdrive Rangers leapt out of their cockpit and began to strike down the Chillers and Lava Lizards at an incredible pace. With a majority of the beasts struck down, the few that remained ran off to escape their destruction. Zarek: Well, now that that’s over, we need to put some codes into your Zords. Mack: And may I ask why? Erethro: There’s a security system back at base that will disable any foreign technology and destroy it. Dalma: If we want to make it there, you need to codes to get in, otherwise, we’re down a few rangers. The Cyber Force Rangers, sans Kaplee, then proceeded to enter the four Megazords and input the codes into the Systems. Kaplee had managed to find the SHARC, as well as the Transtek Armor and the Hovertek Cycle, inputting the codes into them as well. The eleven rangers then boarded their Zords once again, combining the DriveMax and DualDrive Megazords and taking stance on the Battlefleet with the Flash Point in front. Mack: Rose, I just thought of something. What if that security system picks me up? Rose: I don’t know. But there is something I can do. Dino Ops, 2004 Doggie: Okay, so I can guess how the air conditioner will help, but why did he even have this car in his garage anyway? Hayley: You know what? Sometimes I find it is best to not ask questions, as you may not like the answer. But I sure hope he has a good explanation. Doggie: True, but the curiosity is getting me. Hayley: Careful, that might kill this car. With Hayley smiling, Doggie let out a light chuckle at her joke. Hayley: I just need to finish the modifications and it should be able to grow to become a Megazord. Then, we can get into the past and help some more ranger teams. To Be Continued… Category:Blog posts